Masquerade
by fantasyxfreeme
Summary: I'd know that face anywhere, in any suit or dress or plastic bag. "Mi...Mitchie...?" Read to find out! Mitchie/Mikayla, Demena, Femmeslash, all that goodness.


_Hey! Okay i know this is random, but i was watching Another Cinderella Story (with selena who i LOVE), and this popped into my head. also inspired by Teenage Train Wreck's AMAZING fanfic "It Was You, Wasn't It?" (shrug) well i hope someone likes it! BTW no technicaltiy stuff in reviews, okay? i was bored and it 's 3 AM so i don't wanna hear "well this couldn't happen cuz of this" or "this wouldn't happen cuz of that" or whatever. _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mitchie, Mikayla, Miley, Lilly, Caitlyn, Tess, Shane, Jason, Nate, or anyone else i'm forgetting to say that i don't own. Just saying. _

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitch, come on, this is_ gold_ for you!" Miley nagged, tugging at my sleeve. I threw my hands up in the air.

"Are you crazy, Miles?" I retorted, crossing my arms. "Even if she didn't recognize me, she'd still totally know I'm a girl!"

Miley shook her head, her curls flopping violently. "She wouldn't! It'll be dark, it's a dance, and you'll be wearing a mask! And a suit!"

I sighed. I wanted to do this, I really did. But I was too chicken. See, Mikayla and I have been invited by the Grey's to their Winter Ball. It's a masquerade, you show up in a dress or suit, with a mask, and meet new people. I think it's just an excuse for the boys to show off the new edition on their mansion.

Anyway, before Mickey and I could RSVP together, Miley called up Shane and the two of them and Lilly hatched up a little plan for me. I would attend the Ball dressed as a boy, and hopefully with the suit and mask (and if I pulled my hair back just right) no one would be able to tell the difference. Why would I masquerade as a boy? Oh, well that's simple. I'm kinda, sorta, head-over-heels in love with Mikayla.

And why can't I just come out and tell her on my own time when I'm ready? As a girl? Well that'd just be too simple for Mitchie Torres…

"Mitchie, nothing could possibly go wrong! We'll be totally synchronized, you go in, dance with her, steal a kiss, and you're gone!" Lilly said excitedly.

I threw my hands up in the air, defeated. "Alright! Alright, I'll go as a boy." Miley and Lilly squealed, both of them hugging me. "What do I need to do?"

What _didn't _I need to do? Miley quickly called up Shane and told him that I had agreed, and gave him the fake boy name I'd be entering the party under. Then, I called Mikayla and told her I couldn't go to the Ball because I had an unavoidable photo shoot. For the record, it _sucks_ lying to Mickey. Hearing her happy voice deflate when I told her I "couldn't" go made me want to fess up right there. Luckily I had Miley's strong glare burning a hole into the side of my head to keep me focused.

The next week found the three of us gathering both my costume and theirs. The plan was that Miley, Lilly, Caitlyn, Tess, and Mikayla would arrive at the Ball together, at which point one of them would send me a picture of what Mikayla was dressed like so I could find her. Then I would enter, completely suave, and sweep her off her feet. Foolproof, right? Yeah, I'm sure…

Finally, Saturday night had arrived. I arrived early at Miley's and raced up her stairs, completely nervous. She laid out my suit for me. It was white, a combo of nice slacks, a white shirt and jacket, and a baby blue tie. I was told Mikayla was wearing that same color dress, and we were hoping to impress her a little more with the matching of that and my tie.

Next, Miley straightened my hair. And I mean _flat_. She said it was to make it easier to pull back and make it look like it had less volume. Apparently guys don't usually have volume. Once that was done, she pulled it back tight at the nape of my neck. As a classy touched, she tied the ponytail with a black ribbon.

"I had to," she giggled. "It's so old-fashioned!"

When Miley was done with my hair, she disappeared into her bathroom to prepare herself as Lilly emerged. Lilly applied a slight amount of blush to my cheeks, hoping to accentuate my cheek bones and make me look more like a guy. Finally, it was time for my transformation. Lilly helped me wrap my chest down with an Ace bandage. As she wound it tighter and tighter, I had to suck in to keep breathing. Geez, I hope I don't have to do this ever again!

I was slipping the tie over my head as Miley came back out of her bathroom. She laughed, and told me how "manly" I looked, before quickly tying it around my neck and putting my jacket on over my arms. The final touch, she lifted a shiny silver mask over my eyes and tied it firmly behind my head.

Miley took a step back to look at her work. After a minute, she smiled. "I am amazing," she grinned. "Mitch, you look incredible."

"Incredibly like a boy," Lilly chimed in with a giggle.

I smirked and did a full turn. "I clean up nice?"

We all laughed. "You definitely do," Miley agreed. "Alright. You're gonna need to be out of here soon, Mikayla's supposed to show up in a bit. Now, just park your car near the house, but not too near, and wait. One of us will send you a picture of Mikayla once we've arrived and have settled in the house. Me, Lilly, Caitlyn, and Tess will keep as many of the boys busy as we can to give you a better shot. Any questions?"

I shook my head, the nervous butterflies returning to my stomach. "No…no I think I'm ready."

"We know you are," Lilly said as she and Miley simultaneously gave me a hug. I turned to leave, doing my best "guy walk" to make them laugh.

"Good luck, Mitch!" Miley called after me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Mikayla's POV**

You could hear the Greys' party blaring from 4 streets away, I swear. I couldn't help but smile as we pulled up. The lights were blaring and their outdoor decorations were great. Tonight would be a lot better with my Mitchie though!

Mikayla, I scolded myself, remember you're not thinking about her tonight. You're just gonna have a good time, that's what she would want if she was here!

Caitlyn patted my leg as the doors opened, and I smiled at her as we all slid out. I adjusted my dress; it was light blue and fell just to my knees, the ruffles accenting the blue sparkles on my silver mask. I looked hot, if I do say so myself.

The five of us approached the giant front doors where Big Rob, Connect 3's main bodyguard, stood with a clipboard in his hand. We all smiled and waved at him, he didn't even need to check our names. He knew us.

As we slipped into the ballroom, we were instantly surrounded by teens in formal attire and masks. It was a good thing I'd seen Miley, Lilly, Caitlyn, and Tess beforehand because I'd _never_ be able to find them here otherwise. That was part of the appeal for the boys, I hear. No one would know it was them either.

We made our way to a table in the back where we could dump our purses and shawls. "Mickey!" I heard. I turned to see Lilly with her phone out. "Strike a pose!" I laughed, doing something goofy. We heard her phone's camera's "click" and I dropped back to normal.

She laughed before showing it to me. "You look great!" she said.

I agreed, before looking at the dance floor. I hoped someone would come ask me to dance. As much as I loved my friends, they were all dating and it was kind of awkward to be alone with them sometimes. Thinking to prove my point, I switched my attention back to our table, expecting to see them all making out with their significant other. However, the table was empty.

I scanned the dance floor. Each one of them was with a different guy, and seemed to be scouring for more. I must have missed something…they're all happily together. Well whatever, now I was feeling even more pathetic. All my friends were off with sure-to-be handsome gentlemen as I stayed back.

I had no more than thought that than I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, and saw a guy smiling at me from behind his mask. He was wearing a white jacket, black slacks, and a red tie. A matching red mask adorned his face. "Care to dance?"

I grinned flirtatiously. "I'd love to, mystery man."

He led me out to the dance floor just as a new song was starting. This one was a waltz. He placed one arm around my waist, and the other in my hand. I blushed. He felt so strong. And so we began to dance. I smiled throughout, happily keeping in step with my nameless new friend. Around halfway through, I glanced over and saw Caitlyn, who was frantically waving down Miley and had a face that looked something like "DANGER! DANGER! DOOM! DOOM!"

I raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to let it go as my partner spun me. I was just leaning back into him when another voice cut the music near my ear.

"Mind if I cut in?" The new voice was softer, yet still strong.

My current partner stepped back slowly, as if he didn't want to, but obliged. "Of course." He looked back at me. "You were excellent."

I smiled. "You were too. Thank you for the dance."

My new partner stepped in. I quickly looked him over. He was in all white with a silver mask. I grinned when I saw his tie. It was the same color as my dress. "Hey, we match!" I said, motioning to it.

He laughed. "You're right, we do." His laugh was amazing. It was higher than most guys, but softer, almost like bells. I blushed at the sound.

His arms were heaven to be in. They held me tight like if he let me go, he'd lose me forever. His hand was a little sweaty, but in reality mine was too, and I thought it was cute that he was nervous. As he spun me, and then we change direction, I saw that he had a small ponytail/bun combo. I have to say, he pulled it off nicely. Not many guys can rock the long hair, and make it look that classy pulled back.

We kept dancing. Faster, slower, all different styles; we just laughed and occasionally commented on the songs or the dancing or how the other had executed a perfect move. Before I had any clue what was happening, the DJ was voicing over the speakers.

"Alright, everybody. The Grey brothers would like to thank every one of you for coming out here tonight." He paused as the crowd erupted into applause. "For this final song, the Greys would like to reveal themselves from under their masks. Shane, you first."

I saw him step up at the front, removing his mask. He was wearing a simple black suit with a white tie. His hair was slicked back, and he grinned as he bowed while his guests clapped. I had to admit, he looked good in a suit with his hair like that.

"Jason, you're up," the DJ signaled.

Another boy entered the front scene, also removing his mask. Jason was wearing white pants with a lavender jacket and dark purple tie. His mask was black. He waved, smiling widely.

"And Nate, your turn," the DJ said.

My heart almost stopped. There he was, my first mystery man. Nate stepped up in his black pants, white jacket, red tie, and red mask. I couldn't believe it; I was dancing with Nate Grey.

My new partner's grip on my waist tightened. I fought to hold back a giggle. I loved when boys got jealous.

"Hey, everybody," Shane had taken a mike and was talking into it. "We want to thank you a whole bunch for coming out tonight. This is our last song for the evening, so dance it with someone special, will you?"

The lights dimmed as the song started. I couldn't help but laugh as I heard the familiar first few chords. "Lovebug" by Connect 3. Of course. My partner laughed too as he recognized the song.

"Those Greys," he said. "Always bringing down the house."

I giggled. "When you're right, you're right!" God Mikayla, way to be stupid…you couldn't come up with anything better than that?

As Lovebug continued, my partner pulled me closer to him. I let him of course, enjoying the close contact. Soon, my chin was on his shoulder, his head leaning against the top of mine.

"I had an amazing night tonight," he breathed into my ear. I swear, I died and went to heaven. "I'd like to thank you…Mikayla."

I froze. He knew who I was? The whole time? I decided to play it cool. "Very sly of you," I said. "Now, since you know who I am, isn't it fair I get to know your identity?"

He pulled back uncomfortably. "I, uh, I'd rather you didn't actually…"

I shrugged, as Lovebug came to a close. "Suit yourself…" I whispered, reaching up to grip the back of his neck. I pulled him in before he could do anything else. Our lips met. Fireworks went off. No, really, I swear I can feel and see fireworks right now. God I hope I'm not the only one.

We pulled back slowly, both of us breathing jaggedly. My hands were on his cheeks. Now was a good time. Carefully, I dug my fingers under the lining of his mask, and pulled it off his face.

I dropped it. The plastic hit the ground with a soft clatter. I barely heard it. I'm pretty sure all the blood in my body is rushing to my head right now. I'd know that face anywhere, in any suit or dress or plastic bag. "Mi…Mitchie…?" I whispered, not wanting to believe it.

I could barely stand. I didn't. My knees buckled as I fell harshly to the floor. Miley and Tess were the first ones there to help me up, but all I could focus on was the girl (dressed like a boy) who was sprinting away from me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Mitchie's POV**

God I can't believe I let my guard down like that! What's wrong with me?! I slammed my fist down on the hard stone bench I was sitting on. I'd taken refuge in the Greys' backyard by their fountain. It really was quite beautiful, and had my life not been falling down around me, I probably would've enjoyed it.

I gasped for breath as my tears cascaded down my face. I knew this was a bad idea. In one night, I'd lost my best friend and my love. I closed my eyes, wishing that it would all go away, and knowing that could never happen.

"Stupid…_stupid_ Miley. And Lilly. And Shane. Stupid Greys for having this stupid party in the first place…stupid _me_ for being such a dork…" I mumbled angrily.

"But you're my dork."

A voice cut the silence. Her voice.

I couldn't look at her. "Mickey…" and I couldn't continue. "I can't…why are you here? I know you don't want to be my friend anymore…"

She said nothing, but I heard her walking towards me, her heels clacking on the cobblestone. Her soft, warm fingers touched the bottom of my chin, forcing me to look up.

Just as I did, her lips crashed onto mine.


End file.
